Following the Rules
by Strange-Mist
Summary: Angelica, a fourteen year old girl who's not fully human, is forced to move to Britain and transfer to Hogwarts. On the train ride there, she meets her soul mate(Remus Lupin). You know what comes with a soul mate? Rules. What do you have to do with rules? Follow them. Now...what are those rules? RL/OC SB/OC LE/JP FL/AL Eventual powerful main characters Will be rated M in the future
1. Chapter 1

Hello, beautifuls. My name is Angel. Actually, it's really Angelica, but that's kind of a mouthful. So, I just wanted to tell you my story. It's very original, if you ask me.

I had lived in America my whole life. My family was the average middle class family, and I was the oldest of three. My mother was strict and overprotective, but that overprotective-ness was nothing compared to my father's. Dad had the idea that I was always a young girl stuck in his mind permanently and he teased me ALL the time. Quite annoying, if you ask me. My brother, Matthew (three years younger than I was), loved annoying me and my sister, Adelaide (two years younger than my brother). He would constantly make these weird noises and get all up in our faces, even after he was told to stop. My sister was the kind of person who loved to be in control. Everything had to go her way, or else.

They all had their good sides, too.

My mother was so much fun to be around, even with all her strictness. You just had to be extra careful to not insult her or her ideas (indirectly, as well) and do what she said. But once you knew the 'rules', she was a blast. My father was really hard to wind up, except when it involved money. I think that's where I got my non-temper at. My brother was really sweet once he stopped being annoying. My sister sucked up to anyone, which was a good thing if you were the one being sucked up to.

My mom and dad had light brown hair and blue-gray eyes. Addy had dark brown hair and blue green eyes, while my brother had blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. My blonde hair was a little darker than Matt's, but my eyes were lighter. Oh, yeah. And my whole family was obese and not fully human. Those two little details right there played a big part in my story.

Let me take a minute to explain. My dad's half angel and half wizard. A full angel can sprout wings, do Light magic with his/her scepter, has enhanced senses, and is supposed to rule over humans, protecting them and making sure that they don't commit crimes. Needless to say, the angels can't keep up very well. My dad's father was an angel and Dad's mother was a witch. My siblings and I are a fourth angel and a fourth witch/wizard (they named me Angelica just for the irony). That meant that we could sprout wings, perform Light magic easier than Dark, and we all had enhanced senses.

Mom is a full Elemental. An Elemental is really just a witch/wizard with the power to control a certain Element. There were six: Dark, Light, Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. My mother's Fire, my brother's Light, my sister's Water, and I'm Air.

You might be thinking, 'Wow. This girl has a LOT of powers.' Well, first of all, thank you! But, actually, it's not that rare. Most people don't know that they're part creature instead of fully human.

So, the whole thing started when I was in third grade. I had just moved from a public school to a private school, which taught magic. I hadn't been told about the magic part until I arrived there. I just thought that it was a military school where everyone stomped their way to class in an orderly line.  
Once I arrived at my class, I was scared shitless. Everyone was wearing uniforms and chatting with others. Thy had known each other their whole life.

Then my savior came!

Jessica Winters introduced herself and eventually became my best friend. Jessica had light brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her eyes were her best feature. They had the depth and soul featured on makeup magazines. She was tall and it made me look like an even smaller midget when I stood next to her. She had a twin sister, Bailey, but I didn't meet her until fourth grade.

Bailey was short, like me, and had really super long blonde hair and hazel eyes. Needless to say, they weren't identical twins. Bailey's best friend was Wyome Marks. Wyome was tall, but not as tall as Jessica. She had dark brown shoulder length hair and emerald eyes framed with long, black lashes. We were all best friends, but we each had our own bestest-best friend in the whole wide world inside that little circle of love.

I loved them ALL! They all had great acceptance. They accepted me for who I was, after I told them in fourth grade. My parents didn't know that they knew, back then. They would've punished me so hard if they found out. Let's just thank the Supreme Being they didn't.

** [A/N I'm going to say Supreme Being from now on instead of God or Allah or any other religious figure because I don't want to call out a certain religion]**

It was when I came back to school in fifth grade that the shit hit the fan. I had become obese, like my family. At first, it didn't really matter. I knew that I was overweight, but no one ever said anything about it. Then Cain, the biggest troublemaker in school, called me a bitch behind my back. The pain I felt when I heard that was indescribable. That one word let loose all those insecurities which preyed on my very mind and soul like parasites, getting worst as time went on.

Now, I know that people are called names all the time, but it was a really small school (only about thirty people in each grade) and I wasn't prepared to be insulted. I had been living in a fantasy world that was shattered into dozens of minuscule pieces.

In sixth grade, I started trying to eat healthier. I stayed the same weight, but I grew into some of it. It was also in sixth grade that the most popular boy in school teased me about having to wear a mask to school. You remember my strict mom? Well, I was sick and she made me wear it. I had a crush on said boy at that time, so it hurt. It didn't hurt as much as what Cain called me, though. I never knew what Parker (the popular boy) said. He apologized, though. In front of the whole freaking class. He had to have had some balls to do that. I forgave him, of course, and I never held it against him. He proved to be nice, afterwards.

In seventh grade, it was much worse. The insecurities, I mean. My weight stayed the same, but I was still obese. They just grew and grew until they were out of control. It escalated much quicker because that was the year that I transferred to a different school (it was a boarding school) about six hours away from the one I first attended.

It was bad there. I was bullied whenever I walked down the hallways. People played loads of pranks on me, mostly harsh ones that were embarrassing and degrading. Even the people who didn't bully me just kept quiet and stayed away. I never went to the teachers about it because they all hated me. I'm not just saying that, they actually did. Why? Because when a student spreads rumors, it reaches teachers' ears. They believed those rumors.

About a month into school, I started cutting. The cuts relieved my pain and allowed it to flow from my body like the blood I drew.

Summer after that year was like heaven. Although my family was still annoying, it was ten million times better than school.

Eighth grade was when I was bullied physically along with the mental bullying. It was a few days into the first quarter when a group of three girls and five boys nabbed me from my favorite nature spot. They took me away from sight and kicked me while yelling insults.

_ Their cold eyes glared at me with a deep contempt. _

_ "You're nothing." _

_ "You're a stupid whore." _

_ "You should die. Go kill yourself." _

_ "You don't have anything to live for, since your family must hate you." _

_ Each statement was punctuated with a kick, whether at my stomach or my head, it didn't matter. They kept on repeating the mantras, driving them into my mind for like. _

_ The pain brought tears to my eyes, but I kept them from falling. _

_ I missed my old friends. I wished I could talk to them. _

_ That thought made the tears fall. _

Events similar to that occurred throughout the whole year, and they eventually found ways to incorporate magic. no one knew about it except for me and them.

I lost around twenty pounds that year. At times, I had stopped eating altogether, but it didn't happen often, because then I'd feel faint. If you felt faint, then you wouldn't be aware of your surroundings. I feared being ignorant; if you were, then you wouldn't be able to pick up the important details. The more you observed, the more you knew what you could do.

It might not make sense to you, but it makes sense to me.

But, anyways, I only had a few fears. I won't list them at the moment.

At the beginning of seventh grade, I weighed 125 pounds. Maybe 130. I tried to not remember. At the beginning of eighth, it was 115. At the end, it was around 95. My all time low was 90. I wanted to get there again. I made a promise to myself that I WAS going to stick to and make happen. My stomach WAS going to be flat and I WAS going to weigh 90 pounds.

I was pretty short for my age at 5' 2''.

I moved to England before high school started. Which magic school was I going to, then? American schools started sooner than Europe. Of course, they also taught tons of Muggle skills, as well, but we were still more advanced than the average magical peers in Europe.

Well, my parents signed me up for Hogwarts. It sounded prestigious. I didn't like prestigious things. There were probably going to be a lot of stuck up snobs there. Even though I had a miniscule temper, snobs were pretty high up on my 'hate' list. Since I knew more magic, I was placed in Sixth Year. I met and became friends with-

Nah. I'll tell you the longer way.

* * *

**A/N Was that good? PLEASE TELL ME! Anyways, I was copying and pasting it from my computer, but it pasted weirdly and there were, like, no page breaks whatsoever, so edited it (after realizing my mistake). **

**I know Angel sounds like a Mary Sue, and it might seem like that for a few chapters, but I do have the plot planned out and it's original. I try my hardest to not make my stories seem normal, but I had to have her like this to make the story work. She does have flaws, but her insecurity hides them, for now. PLEASE GIVE MY STORY A CHANCE! I'M BEGGING YOU! **

**And I'll try to update it each week. Here's some replies to comments. **

**Thegirlwholived (anonymous)- Thank you SO much for your constructive criticism! I love it when people give me feedback! I don't hate you! I LOVE YOU (not in a creeper way, but in an you're-awesome way)! I tried to fix what you commented on. Thank you again! **

**Meganiona- Thank you! I will! :D **

**And thank you to the people who favorite-d and followed and read (even if they only read one word)! **

**Many thanks****, **

**Strange-Mist**


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped into the train, sighing inwardly. _This is so uncomfortable..._ I wrapped my left arm around my waist (my right was lugging my suitcase) and hunched down, dodging the other students as I made my way down the hall, looking for an empty compartment where I could sit in silence and peace and not feel pressured to do anything. Finally, after ten minutes of looking and dragging my suitcase everywhere, I entered an empty compartment at the very back and plopped down on the tattered, plush, red seat and rested.

_What am I going to do? Everyone in my grade is two years older than I am. They're stronger, mentally and physically. I'm going to be pounded into oblivion, and it's going to be even worse than it was. If I'm bullied, then I know I'm going to end up cutting again. I won't be able to grab onto the edge of oblivion. And if it continues, then I'll probably commit suicide. I don't think I want that. What do I do? If they don't like me, then I'm going to die. I know it. I don't want this to happen. I NEED HELP! Ohpleasepleasepleasepleasepl easeplease... _

I was beginning to hyperventilate and tears prickled in my eyes. The door slid open and I forced the tears back down and turned to see who it was. A tall girl with red hair and emerald green eyes stood staring at me. She looked older than I was. Great. She was probably going to make fun of me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah," I whispered, shifting away from her. Damn it. My nose was running. Would I be able to sniffle without being heard? No, she was too close. She was too close. She was too-

I couldn't do this. Thankfully, the train wasn't moving, yet. I could take an online class, or something, instead. I wouldn't be able to survive Hogwarts. I stood abruptly and grabbed my trunk, which was standing right where I left it.

"I'm going to...go." I whipped around and headed out the door. Crap. The train started moving. I couldn't do this, I couldn't do this, I couldn't do this, I couldn't do this...

Would I be able to jump out the window? I was able to fly, so I wouldn't die.

The girl from before grabbed my arm and dragged me back into the confining room before pushing me onto the seat.

"Oh, no, you don't." She sat across from me, this time. "What's wrong?" I looked away, the tears prickling my eyes, again.

"I just transferred here, okay? I'm just worried, that's all."

"Oh. What year are you going into?"

"Sixth."

"That's my year! Cool!" I didn't reply. She would leave me once she found out that I had problems. No reason in getting attached. "So...you're from America, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"That's cool." There was silence, again. "You don't have to be worried. You have me and my friends. I'm sure they'll like you." Man, she was really stubborn. But in the good way. I liked that.

No. There was no use in getting attached to other people.

But what if I told her my problem?

No. Definitely not. What was wrong with me? If I told her, she'd just leave and tell everyone else, turning them against me and making it exactly like my old school.

Maybe that was the reason why I would tell her. So I can sort out who cared and who didn't.

Nah. Better safe than sorry.

"Thanks," I whispered quietly, meeting her gaze and then looking back at my window. There were so many stains. I buffed it with the sleeve of my long-sleeved black shirt. It was a little cleaner, but not by much.

The door banged open for the second time. I lowered my head a little, hoping that she wouldn't introduce me and that I could be shipped off to Hogwarts peacefully and quietly. But it didn't happen.

"Lily, why are you back here? We've been looking forever for you," said a cheerful voice.

"This was the compartment with the least amount of people in it. Guys, this is- actually, I don't think we exchanged names. What's your name?"

"Angelica Kare," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Lily asked again.

"Angelica Kare," I said, a little louder, now.

"That's a pretty name." I blushed a bright red and stared harder at the floor.

"Thanks. I like yours, too."

"My last name's Evans, by the way. This is-" I looked up at the other three people in the compartment "-Alice Heart, this is Marlene McKinnon, and this is Audrey Nova. Guys, she'll be in our grade."

"Hi."

Alice had a kind, round-shaped face framed by light blond hair. Her bright eyes were set perfectly in the middle. Her stature was medium height and average weight. Everything about her was light and cheery.

Marlene McKinnon was the exact opposite. She was all dark, but not in the evil way. Her black hair fell to her shoulder blades and perfectly complimented her cool, dark skin tone. She was tall and curvy, but not overly so. Her dark green eyes were comforting to look at. She was calm and collected.

Audrey Nova had a tan and her freckles that sprinkled across her nose and cheeks were only slightly darker than it. She was medium height, as well, but she was skinny. Her dark blue eyes, framed by brown glasses, seemed to pick up every detail, but they were partially covered by the straight brown bangs. She seemed studious and clever, but also very sure of herself.

"Hi," the chorused before sitting down. Alice immediately sat next to me and beamed a smile. I tentatively gave a small one back. Audrey and Marlene only took a fraction of a second longer to decide. They sat next to Lily. They seemed to know that I didn't want to be crowded. They understood. That was good.

"So, did you transfer here?" Alice asked brightly. I nodded. "Where from?"

"It's a small school in the Midwest called Silver Grimm School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"How small is it?" Audrey asked. "Is it smaller than Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Hogwarts is about twice the size."

"Why is it called Silver Grimm?" Audrey questioned. "Was it founded by one of the Grimm brothers' relatives. I nodded.

"The younger's daughter."

"That's cool." I nodded again. Just then, the door opened for the third time. I shrunk and hid in the corner formed by the wall to m left and my seat.  
Lily sighed, "Go away, Potter." The boy who I presumed was Potter laughed confidently and plopped down beside Lily.

"Now, why would I leave my love? Wait... who's that?" I assumed that he was talking about me.

"That's Angelica Kare," Lily replied, and then added in a much lower voice that I wasn't supposed to hear, "She's shy, so watch it." Just then, a wild smell drifted up my nose. I restrained myself against attacking whatever it was and tried to figure out the source. it smelled like an animal. it was... a werewolf.

"Hi," the boys chorused.

"Hi," I replied in a hushed voice. There were four boys, including Potter. One had an arrogant tone, one had a scratchy voice, and the other sounded whiny.

There was a moment of quiet. "Why didn't she say 'Hi' back?" Potter asked 'silently'.

"She did," said the scratchy boy. I was guessing that he was the the werewolf boy. He probably recognized that I wasn't human before I even knew he was here. Thank goodness he didn't rip me to shreds. I wouldn't have been prepared to defend myself.

"Scoot over," ordered the arrogant boy in Alice's direction. She gave a little huff, but shuffled over, anyway. After the squeaky boy hurriedly settled next to Potter, there was only one spot left: directly to my right. The werewolf boy sighed and sat gingerly beside me, taking extra care in making sure that we didn't touch. We didn't talk, even though everyone else was.

I wondered if they knew that he was a werewolf. If they did, then they accepted him. If they accepted him, then they might accept me! No, no. I shouldn't get too ahead of myself.

Would I be able to ask him? No, I couldn't. At least, not in the compartment. If they didn't know, then they would hear and jump to the wrong conclusions.

What did a werewolf even look like? In human form, I meant. Did they have wolfish qualities? I snuck a glance over at him. Well, it was supposed to be a glance. It ended up being a full, blown-out staring contest.

I was caught in his amber depths. They were so warm and comforting! I wanted to snuggle inside there forever. When you swam deep enough inside the amber, little gold flecks passed by. The golden pieces were the wealth of mind and the amber was happiness.

I blinked and tore my gaze away. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if all he felt was coldness and despair?

Or, worst of all, what if he didn't feel anything? What if he just thought that I was a creep-o? That I was weird and crazy and should be sent of to a mental hospital?

It was then that I realized no one was talking, anymore. Oh, great. What if i made a fool out of myself in front of them?

"What was that?" Potter asked incredibly. I tried to shrink further into the corner, but it didn't work. I had already been pushed back far enough, and I couldn't go any more.

"Wh-what?" AmberWolf stuttered. I decided to call him that. It fit him perfectly.

Great. Now I'm sappy.

"Those sparks!" Alice said excitedly. Wait, sparks? Getting lost in each other's eyes? I didn't need this...

"I know what that means!" Audrey said excitedly. No, she couldn't tell. "It means that-" I lifted my head up and gave a quick jerk "-that...I... can't remember. Sorry, guys. it's on the tip of my tongue." I gave her a small, grateful smile. Audrey mouthed 'later'. I nodded and looked down again.

The candy lady rescued me. She cracked open the door with her feeble hands and asked in a wavering voice, "Anything from the trolley, dears?" Potter and Arrogant both shot up and exited, following the candy like little puppies with their tongues dragging on the ground. After a few minutes, they returned and dumped bucket loads of sweets on the ground for everyone to share. AmberWolf immediately bent down and gathered up all the chocolate he could find.

"Want any?" he asked quietly, as soon as he righted himself. I was shocked and touched that he had asked me. But, no. I was on a strict diet. No sweets for me.

"No, thank you." He shrugged and then popped a chocolate frog into his mouth. When he looked at me, I wasn't immediately lost in his eyes like I was the first time. I could be, though. They were so easy to be relaxed in.

"More for me, then." A huge grin threatened to appear, but I managed to confine it into a small grin. Then I blushed and hid my face.

"Why do you hide your face? You're pretty when you smile." My blush turned an even deeper read and I attempted to cover it up.

Wait, did he mean that I wasn't pretty when I didn't smile? I ignored that thought.

"Thanks," I said, my voice muffled through my hands, which were over my face. I made a split second decision and asked so quietly that no human could ever hear, "Do your friends know that you're a werewolf?" He tensed, but forced himself to relax. Then, he took a deep breath and ate another chocolate.

"Only James, Sirius, and Peter do. I have a suspicion that Alice, Audrey, Marlene, and Lily know, though. If they don't now, then they'll figure it out soon," he answered in an equally quiet voice. His mouth barely moved.

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome. What about you? I know that you're not a full human." He made eye contact with me.

I took a deep breath. This was it. There was no going back. I was going to tell a complete stranger about my 'problem'. "I'm a fourth angel, a fourth witch, and half Elemental." His eyes widened and he mindlessly ate another chocolate without even checking what it was. Was he disgusted? Please don't be disgusted...

"That's so awesome..."

"I beamed, but hastened to cover it up again. "Thanks."

"I was wondering what you were. I couldn't tell by your scent, because I'd never smelled anything like you before."

"I'm surprised that you could restrain yourself." AmberWolf burst out in guffaws. "I mean- I mean because angels and werewolves are normally enemies. Not- not like that!" I was still talking as quietly as I could. I blushed darker than I ever had and slouched back into my corner, which I had begun to rise out of.

"It's okay," he consoled after he composed himself. "Just caught off guard. By the way, what were those sparks?" I blushed even more than I had before.

"N- nothing."

"I can tell that you're lying," he said with an eyebrow raised. "What was it?"

"I hid my face in my hands again and tried to avoid looking at him. He wouldn't have it. He gently lowered my arms so they were by my side and looked at me head on. "What. Does. It. Mean?"

There would be no getting out of this. If I had to talk about it, I didn't want to talk about it at two different times. It would be easier to just talk to Audrey and AmberWolf at once. What could I do?

Oh! Stop time, of course. One of the Light spells was to stop time for a selected number of people. I didn't know why it was a Light spell; it could have easily been Dark. Anyways, I closed my eyes and started muttering words.

"_Tima slaw paenne stoppian._" In the middle of the spell, AmberWolf had realized what i was doing and tried to stop me. Then, everything slowed down. The train went slower and everyone else talked slower, except for me, Audrey, and AmberWolf.

"What did you do?" AmberWolf whispered furiously. I turned my eyes to him guiltily. He hated me. I had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry..." Then everything stopped.

"What did you do?" Audrey asked, echoing AmberWolf's words from earlier and looking around the compartment in fascination.

"He wanted me to tell him what the sparks were." Was she going to hate me, too? Would they both be made at me and reject me forever and then turn everyone else against me?

"Oh! They mean- sorry. Can I tell him?" I nodded, glad that she was okay with the spell, and she started rambling enthusiastically. "The sparks are a result of the eye contact that you two held. You both have something reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaally special! You two are soul mates!" His eyes grew as big as dinner plates.

"...what?"

"It means that we're destined to be together." Was he going to get mad at me? Was he going to hit me? Even well-mannered people lost their temper sometimes. He stared at me. I flinched away into the corner some more.

He didn't hurt me, though. He was just speechless.

"...how?" he finally manager to get out.

"Well, since it originates in animals, it probably has something to do with you being a werewolf and Angelica being part angel." Our mouths both dropped. How did she know? As if she read my mind, she explained, "I'm a vampire. I could hear and smell you." The left corner of her mouth pulled up.  
That made sense. You could only smell vampires if they fed on human blood because the scent would be coming off in strong waves. Audrey had to be a 'vegetarian' vampire. She could still eat the blood she needed from rare meat, and that meant that she smelled like a rare-meat-lovin' human.

"The world is full of surprises," AmberWolf said breathlessly.

"Well, anyways, you two need to figure out what you're going to do about the soul mate thing-y." I looked over at him. He ran a hand through his light brown hair agitatedly.

"Do we have to get married, or something? I'm only sixteen!" I sent a blast of calming magic and he relaxed a bit.

"I don't know. Audrey?"

"No, but you eventually will. By the time you both come of age at seventeen, you'll have to be at least engaged."

"So we only have a year."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Three. I skipped two grades since American school start sooner than European ones do." His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"What?! You're only fourteen?!" I nodded and sent another blast. This time, it was blocked. AmberWolf had figured out what I was doing. He didn't like it. "Please don't try to control me." I flinched and shrunk further into the corner, a little more scared than I had been. He didn't notice. Audrey did.

"Remus, stop." So his name was Remus. I liked that name. It was the name of one of the twins that founded Rome. They were both mothered by a wolf. That was ironic.

He did stop. AmberWolf shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away."

"It's okay," I replied quietly. I was very sure that he hated me, now. He was only apologizing because of Audrey. Even though he was nice, he hated me. I was such a useless burden.

"So, anyways," Audrey continued. "There're a few stages of the bonding process." I hadn't heard about that part. "The first is talking. You'll need to talk with each other at least an hour a day without distractions; otherwise you'll get a burning sensation."

"Where?" I curiously asked. She blushed. My eyes widened. Oh.

"The second stage is the romantic stage." She said 'romantic' in a weird way while waggling her eyebrows. Oh, great. I'd never had a boyfriend before. I was absolute crap at piecing words together to form comprehensible sentences. It was really hard for me to get close to someone (it took at least a couple of years to feel fully comfortable with them). So you see why I wasn't meant for romance?

"What-" AmberWolf started before clearing his throat, "-what happens in that stage?"

"Well, you have to get at least to second base." What?! That was going to be bloody awkward. I hope we'd be comfortable with each other before he started putting his hands all over my body. "And you have to take her out on exactly thirteen dates. And they have to be romantic ones!" she squealed. She was getting more out of this than we were by a long shot.

I sighed and asked, "What's the third stage?" I knew that I was going to regret it, and I wasn't disappointed. She lost her enthusiasm and seemed to be extremely nervous. Wow; she could change moods faster than lightning.

"It's called the...the..." Her eyes flickered around, seemingly looking for a way out of telling us.

"What?" AmberWolf and I asked at the same time. She closed her eyes and winced, preparing for the outburst.

"Erotic stage." My head hit the back of the seat in shock and all the air in my lungs escaped with a 'whoosh'. I had to have sex with him? I had just met him today!

He seemed to be as aghast as I was.

"It's okay, though! It doesn't have to happen right away! You have those other two stages before that one!"

"How long do those other stages last?" I asked cautiously and quietly.

"About two months for the first and four months for the second." Tears appeared in my eyes again. Man, was I a crybaby today? I had to have sex with him in six months from now. That was a half a year away. A year was a short amount of time. A year was how long fifth grade was. At that time, the days just seemed to fly by. And, imagine half of that! I wasn't going to be a virgin in April. My parents would be so mad when I came back home without my V card. I was only fourteen. When I lost my virginity, I was going to be fifteen. I had wanted to wait until i was ready and found the right guy. And, after that, only after I was at least sixteen!

The tears escaped again. They slid down my cheeks and fell into my lap. AmberWolf and Audrey both turned to look at me, but I stared out the window and tried to hide the saltwater from them. It wasn't hidden well enough. Amber Wolf placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. He didn't know what I was going through. Although, he was the closest match. I leaned onto him and started sobbing.

Why did this have to happen to me! I was being forced to grow up before my time. People would call me a slut or easy. I didn't want to go through this. If I had to end up with him, I'd rather have just met him somewhere and started dating him. I didn't want the pressure or the stages pushing us together.

The compartment started to waver.

"The spell's breaking," I said quietly, sitting up straight and wiping the tears away and using a bit of my air magic to dry his sleeve. Pretend like nothing has happened. And, thanks," I added, looking meaningfully at Audrey and AmberWolf. He gave a sad smile.

Then the spell broke completely. Everyone else started chatting as if nothing had happened. I focused on the passing scenery again. He was quiet.  
I felt something warm settle on my hand. I glanced down. His big pale was covered my hand. I turned mine around and squeezed his fingers. When he looked up questionably, I had already switched my gaze outside.

The train slowed again, but this time, it wasn't the effect of a spell. Crap. I wasn't dressed in my uniform, yet. I slipped my willow wand from the wrist holster that I had made in seventh grade at Silver Grimm's and waved it, changing my plain, long-sleeved, black shirt and dark skinny jeans into the school uniform. Thankfully, I was left-handed, so I didn't have to let go of AmberWolf.

AmberWolf saw what I did and copied me. Then he noticed the Gryffindor emblem.

"You already got Sorted?"

"Yup." When the hat shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR'. I was so confused. As I said before, I had no temper. I also didn't have any confidence or courageousness inside of me. I was expecting Slytherin or Ravenclaw . Maybe Hufflepuff. Definitely not Gryffindor.

Everyone filed out of the compartment. Our hands slowly let go of each other.

* * *

**A/N Remus does seem a little OOC, but please keep in mind that this chapter is from Angel's perspective and she can't think clearly. That's how I used to think, but I have a good self esteem, now, so it's okay. **

**Please comment, favorite, and follow (or any of those)! I'm okay with flamers, as long as you provide me with a (good) reason why you didn't like the story. THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE AND THE STORY! I'M VERY GRATEFUL!**

**You guys are awesome, **

**Strange-Mist**


	3. Chapter 3

The lake was lovely to look at, but we headed towards the carriages. The creatures pulling them were so lovely. They might not have made it to first place at a cute contest, but they were beautiful in a haunting and mysterious way. I had heard descriptions of Thestrals in my schoolbooks, but the real things were so much more glorious than I had ever imagined.  
"You can see them, too?" AmberWolf asked, noticing my awed expression. I nodded. "I lost my grandpa to a heart attack. I was eleven."

I felt like I had to share something, too. "My uncle committed suicide. He didn't realize that I was there until after he lit his wrists."

His hand found mine again. I held it tightly as we entered the carriage.

The carriages were huge. About four people could sit on each side. AmberWolf and I sat beside Alice and Marlene. Audrey was looking uncomfortable, squished between Arrogant and Squeaky. Lily didn't appear much happier, either, sitting beside Potter.

We rumbled along to the castle. I relished the warmth that was transferred through our hands. His hands were much larger than mine. They weren't sweaty, but they weren't dry. They felt soft.

The carriage stopped and everyone exited. Since we were the last to get off of the carriage, I stopped and stared at the castle for awhile. It was breathtaking. Some of the windows were lightly glowing and the entrance doors were wide open, letting the warmth of the castle wash over everyone as they entered. I could barely smell the scent of dinner being cooked.

Mmm…dessert.

AmberWolf slightly tugged on my hand. "Ready to go?" I nodded, blushing and looking down.

I probably looked like an idiot.

Wow.

Great job, Angel. The two of us stepped onto the stone path that made its way up to the doors. The walkway was unsteady, but short. The two of us tripped less than most people did. That was one of the advantages of being part creature. Humans were dull as an effect of only using 10% of their brain capacity. And they could use that other 90%. They just either didn't want to, or didn't know how. The answer was easy: meditate.

Sorry, I got a little carried away, there. Anyways, back to the story.

We entered the Great Hall. It was only slightly less gorgeous than the outside, but that was because I adored nature. The candles were floating in mid-air, flickering in a rhythmic pattern. The plates glimmered from the light of said candles.

As I sat down beside AmberWolf and Audrey at the Gryffindor table, I noticed that I could actually see my reflection in the utensils. Fancy-schmancy.

The real piece of art (ha, ha) was the ceiling. It was enchanted to look like the night sky and, let me tell you, the Founders weren't lazy when they made it. The clouds' movements were so realistic and the shapes were so unique that I actually thought it was real. But it wasn't. Phooey.

A sudden, loud voice interrupted me from my thoughts. Then I realized that the first years had already filed in. The hat that I had been Sorted by started singing.

I didn't really care about the song at that point. You might call me mean or selfish, but I really just wanted to eat. So, instead of listening to the song, I stared at the ceiling some more. Ooh! A shooting star! Could I make a wish? Would I?

If I did, then it would have to be something that couldn't backfire. I needed a nice, solid, strong wish. What about if I wished for this bond to stop?

No, destiny wasn't meant to be changed. Maybe this union would produce a child that could save the world from some unknown fear. Who knew?

How about helping both of us feel comfortable. That couldn't backfire, right?

I closed my eyes, focusing with all my might on the shooting star and thought, 'I wish that AmberWolf and I can both feel comfortable and accept this bond thingy.'

I opened my eyes. Luckily, no one was staring at me as if I had lost my mind. The song wasn't even over, yet. Good.

Then it hit me.

I should've wished for world peace.

Damn it!

The girl I was sitting by was small and skinny. She seemed so frail, like a single wind could blow her down. Her blue-gray eyes had a haunted look about them that made it seem like she'd been through so much. Her medium blonde hair was cut in choppy layers, presumably by a hairdresser who didn't care much about what the outcome was.

Normally, I didn't like makeup; it made the one wearing it seem fake and unnatural. But she made it look good. And it wasn't globs and globs of makeup; it was only black outlining her eyes. But that simple line drew attention to those beautiful orbs.

If you had to guess her age, you wouldn't be able to answer. Her size indicated that she was a fifth or sixth grader, but her mature face said that she was into her teens a ways.

Jeez, I sounded obsessed. I wasn't, though; I was just admiring her. Admiring her soft hair; her light, sweet and tropical fragrance; her mystical eyes, gazing off into the sparking fireplace; and even her ears, which were pierced twice, but bore no jewelry.

When she sent calming energy into me on the train, I was shocked, of course. Did she care enough about me to sacrifice a bit of her magic? Or was she afraid I'd turn angry and rip her apart like a stereotypical werewolf?

I wouldn't blame her. She was an Angel, a Light creature who ruled all humans. She was an Elemental, a witch who possessed great talent.

I was merely a werewolf, doomed to turn completely wild once a month. I was nothing compared to her.

She had stopped staring at the fire and was now staring at me. I stared right back. Her eyes flickered back and forth, trying to look at both eyes at once.

"We need to talk," she said quietly.

"Yes, we do. What do you want to talk about?" If I weren't a werewolf, I wouldn't be able to catch that startled look that crossed her face for a millisecond. But I was, and I did. Why was she startled?

"Um…I don't care. We just have to talk for an hour."

"Okay. Do you want to talk about the bond tonight? Or do you want to put it off until to tomorrow?" It was a Friday, thank goodness.

Angelica's face betrayed her startle again, but the second time was less obvious.

"Uh… I don't care, I guess. Could we talk about it tomorrow, please?" Then she winced.

"I'm okay with that. Are you all right?" Her eyes widened.

"Yeah. Why? Is there something wrong?" Her voice became more and more frantic.

"No, I was just wondering if you were in pain or anything." She turned her gaze to her lap, blushed, and shook her head faintly.

She seemed to be self conscious. And it wasn't the modest self conscious, it was the oh-no-I-screwed-something-up-I'm-gonna-die self conscious. Was she going to get better as time went on? Or worse?

I'd have to help her feel comfortable. How?

I opened my mouth and simulated a yawn, bringing my hand up to cover my mouth, but ending up laying it across her shoulders. She jumped a little, but relaxed when she saw that it was just me. Almost un-knowingly, she leaned into my arm.

"So…" I dragged on, trying to find something to say. It was quiet in the Common Room, with the only exceptions being us and the crackling firewood. Everyone else had gone to bed. Or, rather, James and Lily made them. They could be quite the force to reckon with, especially when they worked together. Pity Lily didn't realize it, yet. "What do you want to do when you get out of Hogwarts?"

"I don't know. Maybe…maybe I could be a Healer."

"Do you want to?" She hesitated before answering.

"No, not really."

"If you could be anything in the world without any worries, what would you be?" Angelica glanced at me.

"A…a singer, I guess. But I'd never be able to do that. I wouldn't have a chance. And I have stage fright."

"I can help you get past it," I suggested. I was actually surprised that she said that much.

She seemed to consider my words, but then dismissed them. "What about you?"

"I'd love to be a teacher or writer."

"So you're studious?"

I nodded. "Yes. The Sorting Hat almost put me in Ravenclaw."

"I was almost put in Slytherin."

"Really?" She flinched away from me and I realized that I said something wrong. "I mean, it'd be okay if you were in Slytherin. It'd be totally fine."

She didn't lean back in, but she wordlessly accepted my apology.

"What's the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin about, anyways?"

"Well, the founder of Slytherin said that he was going to get rid of all the 'Mudbloods' in Hogwarts when he and the founder of Gryffindor were in a fight."

"The feud's stupid," she muttered under her breath. I soaked that thought in.

"Yes. Yes it is." There was another moment of silence.

"Do you like music?"

"I guess. There's not any that I really listen to all the time, though." Angelica jumped up.

"I'll be right back." She hurried up the stairs.

Angelica was hard to figure out. Usually, I could read a person as soon as I met them, but Angelica was complicated, a mass of whirling emotions and fears. She acted shy, but deep inside, she didn't want to be. She was hiding in a shell of who she was meant to be. The shell wasn't truthful; it showed only indifference and solitude when, in fact, she was quite the opposite.

I could tell. Didn't know how, but I could.

She ran back down the stairs with a small object in her hand. I recognized it to be a small Muggle music carrier that had two sets of ear buds hanging out of it. She handed me the white pair and she took the black pair. I followed her lead by stuffing it into my ears. She pressed a button and the music started.

'He wears his heart safety pinned to his backpack. His backpack is all that he knows. Shot down by strangers whose glances can cripple your heart and devour your soul. All alone, he turns to stone while holding his breath half to death. Terrified of what's inside. To save his life, he crawls like a worm from a bird.'

I looked at Angelica. Her eyes were closed and she was swaying to the music. She seemed really in touch with it.

I didn't really listen to the rest of the lyrics as I was too entranced with her face, trying to unravel the secrets held there. It was so difficult. She had her thoughts and emotions on top security, only allowing her insecurity to show.

Man, it was going to be really hard to help her get better.

The song ended, and I was shaken from my musings.

"It's a good song," I said, once she opened her eyes. She smiled faintly and nodded, choosing another song.

"Warning. There's a bit of cussing in this one. Do you mind?" I shook my head.

"No, not at all. You get used to it, being around James and Sirius." She let out a quick puff of air that resembled a laugh and started another song.

'The bitch came back the very next day. Oh, the bitch came back. I thought she was a goner, but the bitch came back. She just couldn't stay away. Don't you know the bitch came back.'

A smile unwillingly crept onto my face. It was such a fast song that made you want to burst out laughing in shock at the lyrics.

This time, her eyes weren't closed. She was carefully observing my face, watching my reaction. I locked gazes with her and said, "I like this song."

She couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled forth at my statement. She was apparently expecting me to reject the music and throw her device into the fire. But it was good music. The heavy beat and upbeat sound combined to make it the Holy Grail of all music. Well, maybe that was taking it a bit too far.

She covered her mouth with both hands after the chuckle burst out. I reached my hands up and gently lowered hers down. Her eyes were like a doe caught in the headlights.

"You don't have to be nervous," I said quietly, holding both of her hands with my right and setting my left on her shoulder. She gave a small gasp at the touch, but tried to cover it up with a cough.

She scrunched her eyebrows together and slouched down in the seat.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"What do you mean?" Surely she had to be used to niceness.

"I mean, why aren't you taking this all out on me? Lots of other people would do that."

"I'm not other people and it's not your fault."

"But I was born and that made you be my soul mate." I slid my left hand down from her shoulder and cupped her hands.

"I was born, too. You could be taking this all out on me."

"But I never will."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't your fault."

"Why?"

"Because you were born first."

"So?"

"It's not your fault."

"Then it's neither of our faults."

"Okay, I guess." Then she winced again.

"Why are you flinching?" She shrunk away from me, but I tightened by grip on her hands (making sure not to crush her).

"Please, tell me," I requested quietly. She hesitated and seemed to muse over something. Then, for the first time, a determination flashed in her eyes.

"It's too public, here. I know that everyone is gone, but what if they left something that was recording everything or something of the like?"

I nodded.

"And it's time to go to bed. Good night." She lifted up a corner of her mouth, but the action didn't do anything to lighten her eyes, which had faded back into it's usual anxiety-filled gaze.

"Good night." We both stood and walked up to our separate dormitories.

When I reached the door to my room I glanced over at her. She was staring at me. Angelica blushed, and then disappeared. I lingered a little bit longer, but Sirius pulled me into the room and shoved me onto my designated bed. He stood in front of me and quirked an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?"

Man, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

** So... did you like it? Did you love it? Hate it? Despise it? Want to burn it, trample it, and puke on it all at the same time? PLEASE TELL ME! I'm sorry I can't update very often. I'm working on another story with a club and I think of that as my first priority (other than school). So, I'm sorry that I can't update that often. And this is actually the first ever story that I published (other than this one chapter that I posted, then deleted) and I'm not very good at motivating myself. I'll try my hardest, though. I promise. **

** Thank you a million times for reading this! I'd give you chocolate, but I don't have a Willy Wonka computer. BYE BYE! **

** -Strange-Mist **

**LovelyEvil- Thank you! **

**EchoNiffler367- Thank you! She's really fourteen (a super young age). Thank you so much! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! I'm extremely sorry for not updating in a while. I'm going to be posting short chapters instead of long ones, that way I can update more often. I will be updating more often and now I have more time to work on this because it's Christmas (or Winter) break. Thank you for your time 3**

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't very interesting; only stones.

It was six in the morning. I always got up this early and today was no exception. I never really _tried_ to wake up at this time, per se, but my internal alarm clock wouldn't shut off.

The bed I was laying in was silk and soft, exactly the kind that I found uncomfortable. It was too fancy. I didn't like special treatment. The sheets were thick and scarlet with gold embroidery. Once again, I hated it.

My mind was on other matters, though.

My wish on the shooting star might have actually worked! I did feel more comfortable around him, but there was still a little nervosity present. Along with feeling comfortable with him, I also had the urge to tell him about my past. Was I really going to tell him it?

Something made me want to last night. That's why I said I was going to tell him.

But…I had never told anyone before. It was going to be difficult. Maybe I wouldn't tell him.

But he was my soul mate. He'd have to know. Besides, if he knew, then he would be able to understand me better. Yes, I wanted to grow closer to him. He seemed really nice. But I didn't want to date him. I just didn't feel ready.

I was thinking too much about myself. What did he think about it? I'd have to ask him. It must be hard on him, too.

The curtains around my bed were suddenly yanked open. I startled and fell off the left side of my bed.

"Oops!" Audrey giggled before lying on the bed and trying to help me up. "Are you alright?" I blushed and nodded, straightening my over-large t-shirt, and perched myself on the bed nervously.

"I'm so glad that school doesn't start today. If it did, no one would be able to talk all night."

It was true; the girls of the Sixth year had chattered for hours on end about boys, gossip, and other miscellaneous things. It was loud, but the silencing charms that were cast by Marlene prevented the noise from escaping.

"It was fun last night. I think I'm still on a sugar rush from all the chocolate. Yum-yum chocolate… Did you know that chocolate is actually good for your health? But the darker, the better. I hate the dark kind, though. It's gross and bitter."

"I think that dark chocolate is good." The sentence was easier to say than I had initially thought it would be. Audrey's face became twisted with mock disgust.

"I can't believe you." Then she shook her head and gave a sympathetic expression. She rested her hand on my shoulder like AmberWolf had, but the twisty feeling in my stomach wasn't present. "We can help you sort out what foods are better. The first thing we'll do is change your mind about the dark chocolate!" I grinned. It was super easy to talk around Audrey. She could pry a response out of me like her words were crowbars. But it didn't hurt. It felt…good to know that someone cared enough about you. I hadn't felt like that in a long time.

"You smiled!" she shrieked excitedly. I blushed and looked down, the grin disappearing. "No, no! Don't stop! Please! Smile again!" I stared at her head on and gave a big and creepy smile. Her face paled and she scrambled off the bed.

"Oh, my Godric. You looked _just_ like a clown." I giggled and covered my mouth with my right hand. It was a habit.

She pretend-pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, giving off a baby-ish air. "You mean ta me," she whined and stomped her foot. I roll my eyes bemusedly and gave her a small quirk of the lips before rising from my bed and pulling back the curtains all the way. Everything was black, but I located my chest, collected what I needed, and entered the bathroom to get ready.

The bathroom was fairly big. The four sinks were all connected and had countertops made of one huge slab of scarlet marble that bore occasional gold flecks.

No wonder the rivalry was so bad. This school took team spirit to an extreme level. The attitude of the occupants, the décor, and many other contributors all guided you along a path of I'm-better-than-you-s.

I adored some flashy styles, but it'd attract too much attention to wear them, so I stuck with plain clothes. I shoved on a long-sleeved black shirt and black skinny jeans like I had on yesterday, but I added a short trench coat, this time. That was a risk. My insides twisted at the thought of people seeing me in it. I tore the coat off and threw it onto the floor to deal with later.

Next, I did my makeup. All I really had to do was wash my face and draw the black eyeliner on. Nothing too special, really.

I grabbed the trench coat and exited the bathroom. Apparently, when I was gone, Audrey had awoken the other Gryffindor girls. They were all yawning, rubbing their eyes, and gathering the supplies for getting ready.

The girls living in my dormitory were the girls in the compartment the night before. When I had sat on top of my bed, listening to their late conversation, I'd picked out their personalities.

Audrey was bubbly and emotional, which I had never expected from a vampire, but I guess I shouldn't believe stereotypes. She looked on the bright side of everything.

Lily was kind of the leader. She was determined, confident, and graceful. I had a feeling that she would be dangerous if you got on her bad side, though.

Alice was kind and lovable, the perfect sweetheart. She never seemed to cuss or look for revenge.

Marlene was calm and collected, but she had a dry sense of humor. Sometimes, it was so dry that you didn't even realize that it was a joke until after the subject was changed.

I slipped out the dormitory door and slunk downstairs, avoiding everyone's eye. A hand on my arm startled me and I jumped away from the direction where the extremity was coming from.

It was AmberWolf.

His eyes glimmered in amusement as he slung the same arm over my shoulders. I tensed and glared at him sternly.

The wish definitely worked; I would've never had the guts to get angry before.

"You want to go and get lunch?" he asked, steering me to the door.

I shrugged.

"Or do you want to tell me what you wanted to tell me last night?"

I weighed my options.

I had to tell him eventually. Would it be better to tell him before or after breakfast? If it was before, we might be late. If it was after, I might puke from stress (I couldn't handle food and stress at the same time). I didn't like puking all that much.

"Would we miss breakfast if we talked beforehand?" I asked.

"Nah. And even if we did, I know where we can get some food."

I grinned. "Okay."

"I know the perfect place where we can talk." He steered me across the common room (a few people glanced curiously at us, but that was to be expected) and through the portrait, into the hallway.

We walked down the stone corridors that were lit by bright torches. There were many other halls that you could get lost in, but AmberWolf seemed to know exactly where to go. Eventually, we stopped at a blank wall framed by a tapestry of ballerina trolls and yet another torch.

All of a sudden, dust started falling out from the middle of it.

"Um…" I muttered, slowly moving away from it (AmberWolf's arm fell as I did). The hole was growing bigger and bigger, but AmberWolf wasn't fazed. Could he even see it? Maybe I was just hallucinating. Was I turning crazy, then? I'd have to go to the nut house and then the evil doctors would torture and kill me. And no one would-

AmberWolf tugged me into a door that had grown from the hole in the wall. I think I might've zoned out for a bit, because it wasn't there a moment ago.

The room inside was perfect.

The walls were silver with thin black stripes. The low ceiling was painted like the night sky and the stars scattered throughout it were glowing with enough light so you could see where you were going. A gray fireplace stood directly to my left, surrounded by fluffy purple and black chairs and a couch that looked well-loved, but not ragged. To my right were bookcases, filled with numerous types of books. Beside the many shelves at the end of the room was a desk and chair.

I loved it so much.

A gentle pressure on my chin shut it. My mouth had apparently hung open.

"I take it you like it?" he asked with a small half-smirk half-smile.

"I love it." I quickly broke away from his grasp and ran over to the couch. I had to test the comfortable-ness, so I fell on it.

I sighed.

Comfy…

A squeak from my right signaled that AmberWolf had sat down next to me.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

I sobered and straightened my posture, looking him straight in the eye.

* * *

**Yeah, not a very good cliffhanger, but I don't like cliffhangers, anyways. But PLEASE tell me what I can fix! I'm in love with constructive criticism! PLEASE!**

**Sincerely, **

**Strange-Mist**

**MistBlade8- Lol yup :D Thank you! **

**CurLy QueEn SwiRl- Okay :D**


End file.
